


Together forever

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: M/M, young age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotsuma is eager to show Shusei something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.
> 
> Pairings: hinting towards Shusei X Hotsuma
> 
> Age: Young Shusei and young Hotsuma

 

**Together forever**

 

“Gently, gently,” the man said in a hushed voice, wanting to direct his student’s actions while at the same time not wanting to disturb said student’s concentration.  His hands hovered in the air, stretched out towards the vase standing a few feet away from him and his pupil, and mimicking the necessary hand gestures his student had to make to try and wrap a blue shield snugly around the vase with a few floating orbs between which said shield existed.  

 

“That’s it, Shusei,” the man encouraged his star pupil on.  “You’re nearly …”

 

Footsteps thundered on the wooden boards of the floor outside the room followed immediately by the wooden door panel being shoved aside, the action accompanied by an excited voice shattering the peace that had reigned within the room. 

 

“Are you nearly done, Shusei?!”

 

The force the newly arrived boy had just used to slide the wooden panel open with made the panel slam against the doorframe, causing the entire wall to shake.

 

Shusei’s concentration shattered at the exact same moment, two of his orbs shooting suddenly towards each other and killing the vase in the process, the shield cleaving through the stone of the vase and making it break so that a rain of big pieces of stone came down upon the ground.

 

Seemingly unaffected by his failure, Shusei turned towards the other boy whose face mirrored the rapture that had just been present in his tone of voice and whose sparkling eyes were completely focussed on Shusei. 

 

“Hi, Hotsuma,” Shusei greeted the blond boy with a more restrained smile of his own, his acknowledgement of the boy making the blond only grin more.

 

Shusei’s teacher walked over to the ruined vase, bent down and let his fingers go over some of the pieces before he straightened back up and focussed on Hotsuma. 

 

“There is a reason why doors are closed, Renjou, and why they hold signs asking you to knock and wait patiently in the hall until being admitted,” he lectured Hotsuma.  “Next time, please do as asked.”

 

“I know, I know,” Hotsuma replied, not taking the lecture to heart, but bouncing from feet to feet with uncontained exuberance  “So, is Shusei done?  Is the lesson over?”

 

“May I ask why?” Shusei’s teacher demanded, drawing Hotsuma’s attention that had strained back to Shusei, back upon him.

 

“I wanna show Shusei something,” Hotsuma beamed excited.

 

The man’s eyebrows rose questioningly.  “And this can’t wait till Usui’s lesson is over?” It was a rhetorical question, giving Hotsuma a good hint about what answer he expected to hear from the blond boy.

 

A blush crept up on Hotsuma’s cheeks, the boy’s eyes lowering and he started to stare at his feet with worn out sneakers, one of the two feet starting to draw circles on the ground with its toe tips.

 

“Sensei?” Shusei took a step towards his teacher, making the man look at him instead of at Hotsuma.

 

“Yes, Shusei?”

 

“Can I please leave early today?  There are only a few minutes of today’s lesson left anyway.  I promise to work extra hard tomorrow and make up for the lost time.”

 

Shusei’s teacher saw from the corner of his eye Hotsuma’s head pop up again, a hopeful expression on the blond’s face.  His eyes went from his student to the boy’s friend and then back to Shusei.  “Very well, Shusei,” he said with a small nod.  His student had made a good point and it wasn’t like he had much choice to begin with.  Last time he had tried to continue his lessons with Hotsuma there, the blond had been making faces the entire time behind his back, making it impossible for Shusei to concentrate and for them to get any work done.

 

A cheer rose up from where Hotsuma was standing, the blond jumping up and down and pumping his fist victorious in the air.  Shusei remained more in control.  He walked over to his teacher and bowed politely in front of the man.  “Thank you, sensei.” After which he slipped his ring off his finger and handed it over to the man.

 

Shusei’s teacher returned the bow, accepted the ring and then waved his student away.  “Go on.  Away with you.  Be a kid for a bit.”

 

His words weren’t yet cold or a small hand enclosed itself around Shusei’s wrist and within seconds had both boys disappeared from the man’s sight, Hotsuma dragging an unresisting Shusei behind him.

 

                                   -----------------------------------------

 

Hotsuma led his friend to the enormous garden, bringing them further and further away from the house.

 

“Hotsuma?” Shusei spoke up after a while.  “Where are we going?”  He gave a worried glance at the smaller getting building behind them.

 

Hotsuma tossed Shusei a brilliant smile over his shoulder.  “It’s a surprise,” he answered excited.  “Don’t worry, Shusei,” he then added, noticing the brunet’s unease.  “I’m with you.  Nothing’ll happen.  I’ll keep you safe,” he promised solemnly, puffing his chest lightly up and acting all grown-up which was hugely in contrast with the childish eagerness he still radiated.

 

He gave a small, reassuring squeeze in Shusei’s hand that was still lodged within his grasp and then picked up their pace.  “Come on.  We’re nearly there!”

 

Shusei stumbled after the one year younger boy, doing his best to keep up with Hotsuma’s pace that was fuelled with unbridled cheerfulness.

 

They walked a few more minutes, Hotsuma dragging them though a row of bushes and then suddenly the blond stopped.  “We’re here,” he announced unnecessarily, gesturing at the small clearing in front of them that was completely surrounded by bushes and trees, grass covering the ground, drops of sunlight falling through the leaf-roof.

 

Shusei took a few hesitant steps forward, finding courage during these steps and walking to the middle of the small clearing at a bolder pace.  In the centre he paused and turned around slowly to take everything in.  “Whaah, how did you find this place?” he asked, his awe unmasked in the tone of his voice.

 

Hotsuma grinned pleased.  He was happy that his hunch had been right about Shusei valuing this place as much as he did.  “By hiding for Fuyara,” he answered his friend’s question.

 

Shusei’s eyes swerved towards Hotsuma, holding a scolding expression as they landed on the blond.  “You shouldn’t skip out on your lessons, Hotsuma.”

 

Hotsuma pouted.  “But it’s way too gorgeous weather to be inside in a stuffy room.”

 

“Those lessons are what will keep us alive, Hotsuma.  They’re important.”

 

Hotsuma’s shoulders slumped.  “I know.  I just … They’re no fun with you not there.  If we’re supposed to be partners, why can’t we train together then?” His head lifted again, his eyes locking gazes with Shusei and looking hopeful.

 

“You know why,” Shusei replied, breaking eye contact with Hotsuma and gazing around, his eyes coming to land on a thick tree root sticking out of the ground and being thick enough to sit on.  He walked over to it and brushed over the root to get some of the dirt off it after which he sat down and looked back at his friend.  “We first need to learn the basics of our own powers.  Without a good foundation, there is nothing to build upon.”

 

Hotsuma walked over to where Shusei sat and flipped down in the grass, his head resting in the cup his locked together hands behind his head had formed.  He stared up at the other boy.  “I still say it sucks,” he protested, not yet wanting to give in to reason.  “I mean, how long are we supposed to keep training on these bases before we’re considered good enough to move on?”

 

A small, teasing smile appeared on Shusei’s face.  “With the way you’re skipping classes we’ll be grey and old before we’ll be allowed to train together.”

 

“Hey!” Hotsuma protested, shooting to a sitting position.  “I wasn’t the one wrecking a vase just now.”

 

Shusei’s teasing smile grew.  “And I wouldn’t have killed the poor, defenceless vase if it hadn’t been for one hurricane named Hotsuma barging in.”

 

“Pft, whatever,” Hotsuma huffed, settling back down in the grass as there was nothing he could say to invalidate this truth. 

 

Shusei grinned, letting himself slide off the tree root and coming to lay on the ground so the top of his head touched the top of Hotsuma’s head, their strands of hair mixing.

They both remained silent for a while, staring up at the small specks of sunlight that filtered through the thick roof of leaves above the small clearing and just enjoying each other’s company while both were lost in their own thoughts.

 

“Né, Shusei?” Hotsuma’s voice eventually broke the silence.

 

“Yes?”

 

Hotsuma lifted his hand, holding it outstretched above his eyes, his fingers spread.  He stared at his thumb, feeling a nakedness there that didn’t belong there.  “When do you think we’ll get our rings permanently?”

 

It stayed silent for a long while and Hotsuma already started to think Shusei wouldn’t answer him when finally Shusei’s voice sounded.

 

“I don’t know.  Why?”

 

Hotsuma shrugged, his shoulders grating over the ground.  “I don’t know.  I just …” Hotsuma flipped over and leant on his elbows so he could look at Shusei.  “Don’t you feel like there is something missing?”

 

Shusei stared up at Hotsuma’s face hovering above his now.   His hand reached up and came to rest against the warm flesh of his friend’s cheek.  “No.  You’re here.  I don’t need anything more.”

 

Hotsuma stared silently for a few seconds back at Shusei and then suddenly started laughing.  He pulled back from Shusei’s touch and settled back down on the ground on his back, reclaiming his previous position.  “You can say such mushy things, Shusei,” he grinned.

 

A small, sad smile appeared on Shusei’s face, his hand returning back to its original place. 

 

“One day you’re going to make some girl extremely happy with all your sappy stuff,” Hotsuma continued. “And when I’ve got a girlfriend we can double date and you can give me all kinds of advice cause you know I’m not that good with all that romantical stuff. You’ll help me, right?” Hotsuma’s head shifted against Shusei’s, the blond tilting it back so he could stare at Shusei’s crown.  “Cause I’d be hopelessly lost without you.”

 

“If you wish,” Shusei replied blankly, not looking forward at all to said painted future as he had already found the one who had stolen his heart and this thief was laying right here with him in the clearing.  But he was just one person and if Hotsuma would want to move on without him …

 

“Good.” Hotsuma settled back down and stared back up at the sky.  “I’m going to keep you to that promise.” 

 

A new grin broke out on Hotsuma’s face.  “Hey, Shusei?  What do you think our future wives will look like?”

 

“Does it matter?” Shusei asked after a few moments of silence.

“Nah, I guess not.  As long as she is an awesome cook.  I want her to be able to make **all** my favourite foods.” Hotsuma continued to rattle off cheerfully an entire list of food he liked.  “What about you, Shusei?” he finally asked, rolling over again so he could look at his friend.

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t really care that much about food,” Shusei replied.

 

Hotsuma rolled his eyes.  “I already know that.  But what would you want your wife to be able to do?  Or be?”

 

Shusei’s eyes strayed from Hotsuma’s face to the slowly colouring sky above seen through the leaves.  He stared up at the specks of sunlight, remaining silent and making Hotsuma start fidgeting nervously, the blond unsure what had caused the sudden mood change within his best friend.

 

“Shusei?” Hotsuma asked uncertainly.

 

“I just want a place to belong.”

 

Shusei’s eyes slowly transferred back to Hotsuma’s face, the blond seeing the seriousness within his friend’s gaze.  He gulped, for a few seconds unable to form any kind of reply, and then a new grin broke out on his face.

 

“You don’t need a wife for that, idiot.  You already have a place to be.  Right at my side.”

 

Shusei stared up in Hotsuma’s grinning face, finding himself lost in wonder in his partner’s face like he had already done so many times before, Hotsuma always managing to catch him off guard.

 

“Together forever,” Hotsuma continued seriously, his tone of voice sobered up. “We will always be by each other’s side.”

 

Shusei’s hand reached up and came to rest again against Hotsuma’s cheek.  “Till death do us part,” Shusei added all serious.

 

“No,” Hotsuma shook his head slightly.  “Not even death will be able to separate us.  I’ll find you again in the next life and the one after that and the one coming after that one.  Not even death will be able to separate us.  Together forever and a day.”

 

Shusei stared up silently at Hotsuma and then suddenly a laugh broke out of him.  “So no escape for me from disrupted lessons by you.”

 

“Hey!” Hotsuma feigned indignation after which his hands shot out and he started to tickle the brunet’s sides, making the older boy laugh, squirm and beg for mercy.

 

“Ah, Hotsuma!  I give!  I give!”

 

Hotsuma gave a final good tickle and then released his victim after which he fell back down on his back, this time his head resting beside Shusei’s so they could see each other by a simple sideway glance.  Beside him Shusei’s breathing was still a bit heavy, his friend trying to catch his breath again after the fits of laughter he had just endured.

 

Hotsuma smiled to himself.  How he loved seeing Shusei happy and carefree.  If only they could be like this forever …

 

“I wish we didn’t have to fight demons,” Hotsuma said wistfully, holding his hand up again towards the sky and staring at his unpresent ring at his thumb.  “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

 

Shusei made a small agreeing sound, his hand reaching up and linking itself with Hotsuma’s, both boys staring up now at their joined hands and the unexisting rings on them.  “But if we weren’t Zweilts, we wouldn’t be together.  We wouldn’t have found each other.”

 

Hotsuma snorted.  “Rubbish.  I will always find you.  Zweilt partner or not.  You are my other half and I can’t very well live a full life with half a soul missing, now can I?  No matter where we both are, just call out to me and I’ll find you, time after time, I promise.”

 

Shusei’s hand squeezed Hotsuma’s hand and he gave his friend a small smile.  “I promise too.  I will always hear your calls and I will always respond to them.”

 

A blush crept up on Hotsuma’s cheeks as he saw Shusei’s smiling face and heard the words his friend uttered.  True, he had said them first, but to have them be echoed back … 

 

Hotsuma pulled his hand free and sat up, rubbing embarrassed the back of his head.  “Ahaha, yeah, well … you know …” he stuttered, not sure what to say at this point.  “Ahaha, since when did this outing turn into a mushy episode?” he finally settled upon.

 

Shusei’s smile turned up a few notches but the happiness was again gone from it, replaced again by a pain the boy felt in his heart and was keeping hidden from his best friend as to not scare Hotsuma away.  Even if his infatuation would never go anywhere, he still wanted to remain a part of Hotsuma’s life.  As long as Hotsuma was happy, he’d be able to deal with everything that came on his path.  Even her …

 

Shusei’s eyes drifted up to the sky.  He didn’t want to think about her just yet.  Takashiro-sama still hadn’t found her so for now he still didn’t have to deal with her. 

 

Shusei stared up at the sky, the palette of colours slowly having lost its lightness and now a darker shade as before signalling the end of the day was upon them.  He sat up.  “We should head back before darkness sets in completely and we make people worry about us,” he told Hotsuma after which he started to get to his feet, his movement halted as his friend’s hand shot out and circled around his wrist, holding him down on the ground and not allowing him to stand up. 

 

“Hotsuma?” Shusei asked confused, a slightly worried glance directed at the blond.

 

“Shusei,” Hotsuma spoke up, his tone of voice serious, his face still turned away from his partner, the blond staring out into the vegetation in front of him.  “Shusei, we **will** always be together, won’t we?”

 

Shusei blinked as he could hear a certain fear underlining the words of his friend.  “Hotsuma, I …” he started to respond only to be interrupted as Hotsuma suddenly turned around and regarded him with a serious expression on his face and continued speaking.

 

“Promise me, Shusei.  Promise me we’ll never let anyone else come between us.”

 

Shusei stared back at his friend whose facial expression had turned scared and how the blond now looked more like a child needing reassurance from its mother after a dreadful nightmare.  He tilted his head slightly to the right and smiled back at Hotsuma, his free hand coming to cup the blond’s cheek, Hotsuma closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.  “I promise.  I promise I will always be there right with you for as long as you want me there.”

 

Hotsuma’s eyes opened again and he smiled at Shusei pleased.

 

“Now come one before we get lost again in the dark,” Shusei scolded.

 

“Tch,” Hotsuma snorted, picking up on the playful taunt behind Shusei’s scolding and grateful at Shusei for making the atmosphere back light and no longer heavy loaded. “What good is having the ‘Eyes of God’ power if you can’t even see in the dark with it,” he teased back, while taking Shusei’s hand and letting the older boy help him to his feet.

 

“I’ve told you that we haven’t yet touched on that part and if you keep disrupting my lessons, we never will,” Shusei retaliated, starting to lead them back to the house, Hotsuma letting himself being led without a protest.

 

“Oh, so now it’s my fault again,” Hotsuma snorted.

 

“You know it is.”

 

“No, it isn’t.”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“No, you take that back, Shusei.”

 

“Keep pushing me, Hotsuma, and I’ll leave you behind here in the forest.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“You wanna bet?”

 

“Shusei, you let go of my hand.  Shusei?  … Shusei, you bastard, come back here!  Don’t you dare leave me stranded out here alone!”  A growl sounded, Hotsuma’s stomach voicing its protest due to the boy having missed dinner.  “Ah, Shusei!  We missed diner!  I’m hungry!  Come on!  Don’t leave me here starving to death!  Shuuuseeeeiiiiiii!”

\---------------------------

THE END


End file.
